avenger
by ArdySilver
Summary: dia adalah anak biasa dengan takdir yang tidak biasa. bagaimana ceritanya summary gx nyambung.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto bukan punya saya

OOC,Aneh, Gaje, dsb.

Pair :Naruto x...

Prolog .

.

Malam hari...

Di Desa Daun tersembunyi atau sering di sebut KONOHA GAKURE NO SATO .

.

.  
Bugh...  
Bugh...  
Bugh...

Terdengar suara seperti sesuatu yang di pukul.

Bugh..  
"Ohok...!"

Up's mungkin bukan sesuatu tapi seseorang.  
Dan dari suara batuk itu sudah pasti pukulan tersebut bisa di beri label sakit.

Jdaak..!  
"Argh..!"  
"Rasakan itu aib desa...,Ayo semuanya kita pergi..."

Terlihat di celah perumahan atau gang beberapa orang keluar dari sana dengan ekspresi puas,ya tidak meskipun tidak semuanya.  
"Sialan jariku sakit gara-gara tembok sialan...,lagian tuh aib desa pake acara ngindar lagi pas mau di pukul.." ucap seorang warga sewot.  
"Itu sih deritamu...,lagian mana ada orang yang pasrah pas mau di pukul..."jawab warga lainya.  
"Eh...,iya juga sih" kata orang yang kesakitan tadi.  
Dan di balas Sweatdroop berjamaah oleh para warga.

.

.  
Kita tinggalkan obrolan gaje itu.

Kini terlihat di sudut gelap gang tersebut sang korban pemukulan yang ternyata hanyalah seorang bocah umur 9 tahun tergeletak,"uhuk...uhuk...uh-hoek...ah..hah..hah.."  
"Se-sebenarnya a-apa sa-salahku...hah..hah.."ucap anak tersebut dengan nafas tersengal dan setengah sadar.

Setelah setengah jam anak itu di tinggalkan oleh pelaku pemukulan.

Tiba" terdengar suara seseorang memanggilnya.

"Suara siapa i-..?"

Sebelum anak itu selesai bicara tiba" semuanya menjadi gelap.  
Mindscape on#

''Ini dimana..?"ucap anak tersebut sambil melihat kekanan dan kirinya.  
"apakah ini surga..?"karena sejauh matanya memandang yang terlihat hanyalah padang rumput yang luas.  
"Ini bukan surga BOCAH.." ucap sesosok mahkluk seperti manusia yang berdiri di dekat kaki anak tersebut dengan sedikit keras pada akhir kalimatnya.  
Kenapa disebut begitu..?  
Karena di kepalanya terdapat 2 buah tanduk yang menyerupai tanduk kambing.  
"Kalau bukan surga trus ini dimana..?dan kau siapa...?"ucap sekaligus tanya anak itu.  
"Tempat ini adalah alam bawah sadarmu...,"jawab sosok tersebut."dan tentang siapa aku...?kurasa BOCAH sepertimu belum saatnya tau."lanjutnya.

Diam hanya itu yang di lakukan oleh anak tersebut atas jawaban yang di berikan oleh sosok tersebut.

"Hoy BOCAH..!"setelah lama terdiam akhirnya sosok itu berbicara lagi.  
"Ya.." jawab anak itu.  
"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang...?"tanya sosok itu.  
"Aku..."  
Sedikit terdiam dan berfikir,anak itu mulai bicara lagi.  
"Aku hanya merasa marah dan ingin rasanya aku menghancurkan dunia yang tak adil ini." Jawabnya.  
"Tapi sayang itu semua tak bisa ku lakukan karena aku hanyalah anak yang lemah...,andai saja aku kuat ..."ungkapnya sambil sedikit menggeram di akhir kalimatnya.

"Apakah kau ingin kuat BOCAH...?" tanya sosok itu.  
"Ya aku ingin kuat.." jawabnya cepat tanpa ragu.  
"Apa kau bahkan rela dan bersedia menerima apapun resikonya untuk mejadi kuat..?" Tanya sosok itu lagi.

"Ya aku bersedia apapun resikonya asalkan aku bisa menjadi kuat..." balasnya tanpa ragu.

"Sekarang kau bangun dan perkenalkan dirimu...!" Perintah sosok itu.  
Setelah dia pun bangun dan mengenalkan dirinya " Namaku Naruto -tebbayou-.."

"Oke naruto...,Mulai sekarang panggil aku sensei...!"perintahnya lagi.

"Hai sensei..."jawab naruto.

"Baiklah Naruto mulai sekarang dan 3 tahun ke depan kau akan merasakan apa yang di sebut neraka..."ucap sang sensei sambil tersenyum sadis.

.  
.

Mindscape off#

"Hoamz... merepotkan saja..."ucap seorang dengan wajah malas sambil menguap.

Sejenak ia melirik keseudut gang dan ekspresinya langsung berubah..

"Naruto..!"

TBC

Setelah lama menjadi reader.  
Saya mencoba untuk jadi author.  
Maaf kalau jelek maklumlah newbie.

Review please.. 


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto itu kepunyaan pak Mashashi.

Saya hanya sekedar meminjam charanya saja.

EYD, ABAL,OOC, GAJE, DSB.

Pair : Naruto x ( masih mikir )

Tanks buat udah sempet baca dan yang review.

Ya udah tanpa banyak bicara ini dia..

.

Dia adalah anak yang memiliki sedikit cakra.  
dengan kekuatan aneh yang di berikan sang sensei.  
mampukah di mecapai ambisinya.  
Inilah kisah sang AVENGER..

.

.  
.

Capter 1.

08.00 AM.

.  
Pagi hari di dekat hutan Konoha.

.

"Sembilan enam"  
Terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang berhitung.  
"Sembilan tujuh..,hah.."  
Dan jika di dengarkan lebih jelas ada suara nafas yang tersengal di hitungan selanjutnya.  
"Sembilan delapan..,hah..hah.."  
Semakin lama deru nafas orang itu semakin memburu.  
"Sembilan sembilan..,hah..,hah..,hah..,sera-ugh..."  
Dan kini terlihat ora-ralat anak kecil dengan rambut di kepala berwarna kuning jabrik dan di ujung rambut tersebut berwarna merah,mata sewarna laut dalam,dan kulit tan yang eksotis.  
terbaring telungkup dengan keringat bercucuran di seluruh badan hingga membuat koas merah berlengan pendek yang dia pakai basah.  
Siapakah anak itu..?  
"Hah..,hah..,hah.."

'Dasar payah kau Naruto..,Baru push up seratus kali juga belum udah tepar ..,HAHAHA..' ucap serta tawa suara di dalam kepala anak itu.

Yap anak yang sedang telungkup itu adalah Naruto.

Kenapa dia ada di pinggir hutan..?bukankah dia harusnya berada di ranjang rumah sakit karena terluka parah oleh warga desa..?

Jawabannya adalah karena kejadian pemukulan itu sudah lewat satu minggu yang lalu,dan kenapa dia ada di pinggir hutan..?tentu saja untuk melatih fisik dan staminanya.

'Diam kau Kuso-Sensei..,Kau tahu kan bahwa aku ini baru 9 kau pasti tau batas kekuatan anak di usia itu..,jadi wajar kan kalau aku cepat lelah..,Dan lagi kau tahu yang ku lakukan itu bukan push up yang sering orang awam lakukan kuso-Sensei.' Maki dan keluh naruto pada suara yang ada di kepalanya.

'Dan lagi Gimana aku gak tepar.  
push up sih push up.., tapi kalo push up sambil badan di tempel besi dengan berat 50kg jarang ada orang yang kuat apalagi aku ini masih kecil.' Lanjutnya sewot.

'Jangan banyak mengeluh kau kuso-GAKI..,Sekarang mulai dari awal lagi..!'ucap sekaligus perintah suara itu dengan tegas.

Skip 3 jam kemudian

Kini terlihat di bawah pohon besar telah tergeletak tubuh kecil naruto dengan keringat bercucuran dan nafas terengah mirip orang asma.  
Setelah naruto bisa mengatur nafasnya dia pun duduk untuk merilekskan tubuh dan memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Mindscape on#

.

Setelah naruto membuka mata,  
Yang terlihat bukan tempat dia berlatih melainkan padang rumput yang luas.  
Menengokan kepala pirangnya ke belakang,  
Dan dia melihat sang sensei yang sedang berdiri sambil mengupas 1 buah apel.

'Hei sensei..' sapa naruto.

Sambil memakan apel yang telah di kupas sang sensei mulai menjawab.

'Hm..,Ada apa Naruto..?' Jawab sekaligus tanya sang sensei.

'Kenapa sensei belum memberikan kekuatan yang minggu lalu sensei ucapkan..?' Ujar naruto penuh tanda tanya .

Klak.

Hening.

Yang terdengar hanyalah suara kunyahan dari mulut sang sensei.

Setelah menelan buah apel itu sang sensei pun mulai menjawab.

'Dengarkan aku naruto..,Bukannya sensei pelit atau apa,tapi dengan kondisi tubuhmu saat ini,kau belum bahkan tidak mampu menahan beban kekuatan yang nanti aku berikan..,walaupun yang ku berikan hanya 25% saja.' Ucap bijak sang sensei.

'Jadi kapan sensei akan memberikan kekuatan tersebut kepadaku..?' Tanya naruto tidak sabar.

'Nanti jika tubuhmu sudah kuat menahannya' jawab sang sensei.

'Tapi kapan..?' Keluh naruto.

'Nanti naruto..,sekarang yang harus kau lakukan adalah meningkatkan stamina dan daya tahan tubuhmu dulu...'ujar sang sensei.

'Baik-baik aku mengerti..'jawab naruto malas.

' Dan sekarang enyahlah dari hadapanku, kau mengganggu waktu bersantaiku saja Kuso-Gaki..!' Maki sang sensei sambil mangibaskan tangannya yang mengeluarkan angin kencang hingga sang korban melayang tinggi.

'Mengganggu saja..' Ujar sang sensei Sambil memakan apel nya lagi.

.

.  
Scene break#

11.30 AM.

Jalan utama desa Konoha

Berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepala dan sorot mata yang menerawang jauh ke atas langit tak berawan seperti tak merasakan panasnya matahari,  
Sambil terus berjalan dengan santai dan sesekali mengumpat "matahari sialam".  
Mungkin juga tidak.

Dan seakan tak memperdulikan beberapa warga desa yang terus melihat dia dengan tatapan tajam serta menghujani dia dengan beragam sumpah serapah yang pasti anak anak di larang mendengarnya.  
Naruto terus saja melangkah hingga terdengar sebuah suara.

Kruuyuuuuk..!

Yap itu bunyi perut naruto yang minta di isi.

"Aku Lapar..."ucap Naruto datar sambil memegang perutnya.

.

Dia pun Merogoh saku celananya untuk mengeluarkan isinya dan hanya sebuah kain putihlah yang ia temukan.

( author# tinggal bilang gx punya duit susah amet lu nar :v )  
(Naruto# berisik lu thor..)

Naruto pov on#

'Laparnya...,Bagaimana ini Uang jajanku dari sandaime ji-san sudah habis..,pulang kerumah..,itu ide buruk..,apalagi kalau kaa-san melihatku seperti ini'pikir naruto sambil memegangi perut.

'Kenapa tak kau ambil buah apel itu saja naruto..' bisik suara lain di kepala naruto.

Kalau saja yang membisikan itu adalah manusia sudah pasti dia mendapatkan sebuah tepukan sayang dari naruto.

'Aku tidak mau di cap pencuri baka-sensei..' sewot naruto.

'Trus apa yang akan kau lakukan naruto?' Tanya sang sensei.

'Mungki aku akan memancing di sungai at-..'

Naruto pov off#

"Hey Naruto...!"

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang sensei terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya dari belakang.  
Dan dia pun menoleh kebelakang untuk mencari tau siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Hmm..,Ada apa Shikamaru..?"tanya naruto datar.

"Tidak ada..,hanya iseng manggil saja...hoamz" ucap shikamaru sambil menguap.

Ctak

Terciptalah perempatan di kepala naruto.

''Dasar nanas busuk..'' ujar naruto jengkel.

Setelah puas melihat sahabatnya kesal Shikamaru pun bertanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit Naruto..?" Tanya shikamaru.

"Yah bisa kau lihat aku baik-baik saja Shika..,yah walaupun belum sepenuhnya sehat.." jawab naruto santai yang terkesan cuek.

Dan shikamaru hanya ber-oh ria saja.  
Sampai tiba-tiba..?

Kruyuuukk..!

"Kau lapar naruto.." tanya shikamaru malas.

"Tidak..,hanya saja perutku ini minta di isi..." jawab naruto datar.

"Itu sama saja duren.." ujar shikamaru sweatdroop.

"Ayo kita kerumahku...," lanjut shikamaru setelah pulih dari sweatdroopnya.

"Hm...,untuk apa..?" balas naruto datar.

"Jangan banyak tanya sudah ikut saja ...,merepotkan" ujar shikamaru mengakhiri percakapan itu.

"Baiklah.."

Dan itu mengakhiri kebimbangan naruto tentang bagaimana cara mengisi perut.

.

Scene break#

.  
Malam hari.  
Rumah keluarga Namikaze.  
19:00 PM.

.

Terlihat di meja makan tengah duduk 2 orang lebih tepatnya satu anak kecil dan satu orang dewasa.

"Makan malam siap..,dan menu malam ini adalah miso ramen dengan ekstra menma" ujar ceria seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna merah dan warna mata violet sambil membawa 1 panci besar berisi ramen yang masih mengepulkan uap itu bernama Khusina Uzumaki, itupun dulu sebelum dia menikah,tapi sekarang wanita tersebut lebih di kenal dengan nama Khusina Namikaze.

"Asik ramen..."ucapan cempreng nan ceria terdengar dari seorang anak kecil yang persis seperti naruto, hanya yang membedakan adalah warna rambut dan matanya sama seperti ibunya plus ada tiga guratan halus di masing-masing pipinya,dialah Menma Namikaze.  
Dan dengan semangat 45 Menma mulai melahap ramennya.  
Kemudian kalian semua pasti tau akibat makan tergesa-gesa?

"Uhuk..uhuk..uhuk..air"

Yap pasti dia akan tersedak.

"Jangan makan terburu-buru Menma..,"ucap pria dewasa berambut kuning dengan jambang yang membingkai wajahnya dan mata berwarna biru langit di depan Menma aka Minato Namikaze atau sering di panggil Yondaime Hokage oleh semua shinobi Konoha atau yellow flash oleh semua musuhnya.

Terlihat seperti Keluarga yang Bahagia bukan.

.

Kita tinggalkan sejenak keluarga yang ada di meja makan.

Dan kita Bergeser sedikit dari ruang makan menuju ke arah pintu masuk,  
Dan Disana sudah ada sosok anak kecil dengan baju kotor dan luka memar di sudut bibir dan matanya.  
Dan Anak itu adalah Naruto.

Naruto pov on#

''Dasar Genin sialan hanya karena adiknya terjatuh dan menangis di depanku..,Dia lansung saja memukuliku.,untung aku bisa kabur'' batinnya kesal.

''Hahaha...,Ambil sisi positifnya saja Naruto..,''ujar sang sensei.

Ctak Sebuah perempatan tercipta di dahi naruto.

''Apanya yang sisi positif yang ada mulut ku sakit sekali baka-sensei.''sewot naruto.

'Hahahaha...'  
Dan hanya di balas tawa senang oleh sang sensei.

"Tapi aku salut padamu Naruto..,Kau bisa melawan 1 orang genin dan keluar dengan sedikit cidera.."puji sang sensei.

"Hmm.." ucap naruto.

Setelah Melepas sepatu ninjanya,Dia menghampiri ruang makan,sekilas dirinya iri melihat saudara kembarnya yang sedang bercengkrama bersama orang tuanya.

Sekilas Flashback#

'Kaa-san..,tou-san..! Bisa main sama naru..'ajak naruto kecil.

'Naruto kau tidak lihat kalau kami sedang sibuk..,kau bisa main sendiri kan'jawab khusina dan minato kompak.

Setelah itu naruto kecil pun mulai melangkah ke ruang keluarga untuk bermain sendirian tentunya.

Selang beberapa menit saudara kembarnya menma datang.

'Kaa-can..,tou-cam..!,bisa temenin menma main di luar..' Tanya menma ceria.

'Tentu saja menma sayang..'jawab khusina lembut.

'Apapun untuk jagoanku..'ujar minato ceria.

Dan naruto yang tak sengaja melihat dan mendengar itupun hanya bisa menunduk diam.

Flashback off#

Sambil menahan sakit di sudut bibirnya Naruto mulai melangkah pelan melewati Ruang makan menuju kamar didekat meja makan tak ada satu orang pun yang menyambut serta menanyakan kenapa naruto pulang dia pun memasuki kamarnya,dan jika di perhatikan ada setetes air mata yang jatuh.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan mengobati lukanya,  
Naruto kemudian Merebahkan tubuh kecilnya yang penuh luka-luka tadi di atas futon,  
sambil mengharapkan sesuatu yang hanya dia dan kami-sama yang tahu.

.

.

.

Tbc.

Kira-kira apa yang di harapkan Naruto...?  
Tunggu saja di chapter depan.

Maaf kalo pendek Otak gue lagi eror dan imajinasi gue mentok jadi gx bisa nambah wordnya.

Reviewnya please.

See ya..! 


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto bukan punya saya tapi milik Bapak masashi

Genre : Advanture,Romance(maybe).  
Pair : Naruto x ...

"Naruto talk"  
'Naruto mind'  
*Naruto jutsu*

Chapter 2 : Misi Nami no kuni (part 1)

.

.

3 Tahun kemudian.

.  
.

Pinggir Hutan Desa Konoha.

.  
.

" Red kepada Silver ganti...creeck "

" Disini Silver laporkan status Red...creeck "

" Target telah terlihat sekitar 70 meter di depan tempatku berada sekarang dan mulai mendekat,meminta intruksi...creeck "

" Blue,Pink bagaimana dengan kalian...creeck "

" Hn..Blue disini siap menyergap dari sisi kiri target...creeck "

" Pink disini Siap bergerak dari sisi kanan target...creeck "

" Baiklah semuanya hitungan ke tiga langsung sergap target dan lumpuhkan jangan sampai gagal lagi kalau tidak tamatlah riwayat kita mengerti...creeck "

" Dimengerti...creeck "

" Hn...creeck "

" Tiga... "

Swush, swush, swush

Tap, tap, tap

Grep

"Hmph"

" Silver kepada team laporkan status...creeck "

" Disini Blue kepada Silver target berhasil di lumpuhkan oleh Red...creeck "

" Bagus misi menangkap Tora sukses...creeck "

" Pink kepada Silver ganti...creeck "

" Masuk Pink...creeck "

" Boleh aku bertanya...creeck "

" Ya silahkan... "

" KENAPA MISI PENANGKAPAN HEWAN PELIHARAAN SAJA SAMPAI SANGAT MENEGANGKAN..."

Dan hanya suara hing nyaring serta di susul suara benda jatuh.

#Skip time

Tempat melaporkan misi

" Lapor misi menangkap kucing daimayo bernama Tora sukses Hokage-sama." ucap pria dengan rambut melawan gravitasi yang berwarna silver memakai kaos hitam berlengan panjang di sertai rompi khas Jounin serta memakai masker yang menutupi mukanya dari pangkal hidung ke bawah juga memakai hitai ate di dahi yang sengaja di miring kan hingga menutupi mata kirinya bernama Hatake Kakashi.

" Bagus kalau begitu selanjutnya team tujuh akan ku beri misi mencabuti- "

" Stop jangan di teruskan Tou-san! " ucapan sang hokage terpotong oleh seruan dari seorang Genin berambut merah jabrik dengan muka penuh bekas luka cakar.

" Apa tidak ada misi yang lebih menarik selain itu Tou-san? " protes sekaligus tanya seorang genin aka Namikaze Menma kepada sang Hokage aka Namikaze Minato.

" Hn..." suara gumaman mendukung yang berasal dari rekan se team Menma dengan gaya rambut pantat ayam berwarna hitam kebiruan memakai celana pendek berwarna putih serta baju lengan pendek yang memiliki kerah baju menutupi leher sampai sebatas dagu yang berwarna biru navy dengan lambang kipas di punggungnya tidak lupa hitai-ate yang terpajang di dahinya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Mengangguk.

Hanya itu lah respon dari satu-satunya gadis di team tujuh dengan rambut panjang sepunggung yang berwarna seperti bunga sakura memakai baju terusan tanpa lengan berwarna merah dengan gambar lingkaran di bawahnya serta celana pendek ketat sebatas paha dan tidak lupa hitai-ate yang terikat di atas kepalanya yang berperan sebagai pengganti pita dengan nama Haruno Sakura.

" Ahahaha..." tertawa kikuk serta menggaruk kepala bagian belakang yang entah gatal atau tidak di lakukan oleh Kakashi sang ketua team tujuh kepada sang Hokage atas kelakuan teamnya yang kurang sopan.

" Memang misi seperti apa yang kau inginkan Menma-kun..?" Tanya sang Hokage sekaligus ayahnya sendiri kepada Menma.

Dengan pandangan berapi-api Menma pun berbicara.

" Aku ingin mendapatkan misi seperti pembasmian,penyelamatan atau apasajalah berhubungan dengan pertarungan" ungkap Menma semangat 45.

" Tidak bisa..! " Ucapan tegas dari seorang Pria dengan rambut hitam di kuncir serta memakai kaos hitam berlengan panjang serta rompi hijau khas Jounin dan sebuah tanda lahir seperti luka yang melintang di hidungnya yang bernama Umino Iruka.

" Team kalian bahkan belum banyak menyelesaikan misi Rank-D." Lanjutnya.

" Tapi-"

" Tetap tidak bisa Namikaze Menma." Ucapan protes dari Menma di potong oleh suara tegas dari Iruka.  
Usut punya usut ternyata Iruka takut mantan anak didiknya terluka.  
Dan perdebatan antara guru melawan mantan muridnya pun di mulai.

Beralih ke samping Iruka lebih tepatnya ke arah sang Hokage.  
Disana terlihat sang Hokage aka Minato yang pemikirannya mungkin sama dengan Iruka.  
Lalu Minato melihat ke arah Kakashi dan di balas anggukan kecil tanda bahwa teamnya sudah cukup kuat untuk melakukan misi yang lebih tinggi satu tingkat di atas Rank- D yaitu misi Rank-C.

" Haaah..." Minato yang merupakan Hokage sekaligus ayah dari Menma hanya menghela nafas lelah melihat acara debat guru dan mantan murid tersebut.

Sedangkan para penonton yang melihat debat antara guru dan mantan muridnya hanya facepalm. lalu mereka secara serentak mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah sang Hokage yang terlihat frustasi hanya bisa diam seakan menikmati suasana.

Kita tinggalkan sejenak acara debat tersebut.

Sekarang kita beralih ke samping Tepatnya kearah tokoh utama fic ini aka Namikaze Naruto.

Di sana terlihat Naruto dan tiga rekan sesama Genin berada di belakang seorang pria memakai kaos hitam berlengan panjang yang di gulung sebatas siku dan rompi khas Jounin dengan rambut berwarna hitam serta hitai-ate yang terikat di keningnya serta satu batang rokok yang terselip manis di bibirnya aka Sarutobi Asuma.

" Team sepuluh melapor misi membersihkan peternakan warga sebelah barat Konoha telah selesai." Ucap Asuma.

Setelah itu dia mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang.

" Asuma-sensei ..." ucap pelan seorang Genin berbadan gempal dengan wajah bulat serta gambar spiral di ke dua pipinya memakai celana pendek berwarna biru navy serta pakaian berwarna hijau entah itu kemeja atau sejenisnya ( bingung gue liat pakaian chouji ) berlengan pendek yang terbuka dan kaos putih lambang klan akamichi serta sebuah syal putih yang melilit lehernya dengan hitai-ate yang menyerupai pakaian dalam terikat di kepalanya yang berwarna coklat cerah dengan nama Akamichi Chouji memanggil gurunya.

" Ya.." jawab Asuma.

" Ada apa Chouji...?" Lanjutnya.

" Aku lapar..." ucap Chouji dengan mimik muka lemas.

" Ya ampun..,bukannya tadi kau sudah makan lima buah onigiri dari pemilik peternakan Chouji-" pernyataan heran di keluarkan oleh seorang gadis di samping Chouji dengan Rambut kuning pudar di ikat pony tail dengan mata berwarna aquamarine serta pakaian serba ungu dengan lilitan perban di beberapa bagian tubuhnya entah karena terluka atau hanya fashion semata dengan hitai-ate yang terikat di perut ratanya yang bernama Yamanaka Ino."-masa jam segini sudah lapar lagi...?!" Lanjut Ino heran.

" Lima buah onigiri tidak cukup untuk mengganti tenaga yang aku keluarkan tadi Ino..,lagian tubuhku kan dalam proses pertumbuhan jadi wajarkan kalau aku banyak makan." Balas Chouji.

" Mendokusai " ucap Shikamaru malas sambil melihat kedua rekan seteamnya berdebat hal yang tak berguna sedangkan sang guru team sepuluh hanya tertawa renyah melihat tingkah anggota teamnya.  
Shikamaru lalu mengalihkan kepalanya kesamping ke arah teman kuningnya aka Namikaze Naruto yang diam saja.

" Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Naruto ? " tanya Shikamaru rekan seteam Ino dan juga Chouji dengan suara pelan.

" Tidak ada." Jawab Naruto pelan.

" Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Naruto." Dengan memutar bola mata malas Shikamaru berkata.

Menoleh sejenak kearah Shikamaru yang berada di sampingnya lalu Naruto pun mulai bicara.

" Hanya saja aku punya firasat buruk jika aku tidak segera keluar dari ruangan ini Shikamaru." Balas Naruto sambil mengikuti langkah Chouji, Ino, dan guru Asuma keluar ruangan setelah ajakan makan siang Chouji di kabulkan oleh Asuma.

" Namikaze Naruto...!"

Ketika Shikamaru baru membuka mulut untuk bertanya lagi tapi harus terhenti oleh seruan seseorang yang memanggil sahabat kuningnya.

" Haah...,Apaku bilang." Gumam pelan Naruto pada Shikamaru.  
Dia pun membalikan badannya.

" Ya-".

#Flashback sebelum Naruto di panggil

#Minato pov on.

Masih dengan memijat pelipisnya sang Hokage aka Minato melihat sikap keras kepala anaknya Menma lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping ketika sekilas mendengar laporan misi dari team sepuluh yang beranggotakan Nara Shikamaru anak dari Nara Shikaku shinobi jenius kedua setelah dirinya di konoha lalu ada Akamichi Chouji anak dari Akamichi Chouza serta seorang gadis bernama Yamaka Ino anak dari Yamanaka Inoichi anggota dari skuad Intelijen konoha dengan guru pembimbing Sarutobi Asuma anak dari Sandaime Hokage dan terakhir dia melihat seorang ekstra Genin ( kenapa di sebut ekstra Genin karena Naruto satu satunya Genin yang tidak mendapatkan team untuk alasannya hanya Hokage dan Kami-sama saja yang tau) Naruto anaknya sekaligus saudara kembar Menma.

Setelah itu Minato melihat gulungan misi Rank-C yang ada di depannya lalu dia pun angkat bicara ketika melihat Menma yang mulai merajuk.

#Minato pov off.

Kembali ke team tujuh.

Kini terlihat akhir dari perdebatan alot antara Guru dan mantan muridnya selesai setelah sang mantan murid aka Namikaze Menma duduk bersila dengan pipi mengembung alias ngambek.

" Baiklah..." ucapan dari seseorang membuat semua mata mengalihkan pandangannya dari Menma yang sedang ngambek ke arah asal suara tersebut yang tidak lain adalah sang hokage.

" Hatake Kakashi ...,kau dan team tujuh aku beri misi Rank-C untuk mengawal seorang pembuat jembatan ke desa Nami no Kuni-." Lanjut sang Hokage.  
Dia pun melihat sejenak ke arah Iruka untuk memberikan tatapan agar dia jangan membantah ucapannya.

" Tou-san memang yang terbaik-dattebayou..." Berdiri tegak dengan sebuah cengiran lebar itulah Respon Menma setelah mendengar misi yang di berikan oleh sang Hokage sekaligus ayahnya.

"Hn..." gumaman tidak jelas keluar mulut Sasuke dan kalau di perhatikan dengan teliti akan terlihat sebuah senyum menyeringai dari sang Uchiha terakhir entah apa yang dia pikirkan hanya Kami-sama dan dia lah yang tau.

Diam dengan senyum kecil hanya itulah respon dari Sakura.

" Haaah...,yare-yare.." dan Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Setelah melihat respon dari team tujuh sang Hokage mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah samping team tujuh tempat di mana team sepuluh dan juga Naruto berdiri.

" Namikaze Naruto..!"

# Flashback off.

" Namikaze Naruto...!" Panggil sang Hokage Minato kepada Naruto.

" Ya " Sahut Naruto datar.

" Ada apa Hokage-sama memanggilku ?" Lanjut Naruto ' Semoga firasatku salah ' harapnya.

" Berhubung team tujuh akan melaksanakan misi Rank-C mengawal pembuat jembatan ke desa Nami no kuni kau sementara ku tugas kan untuk bergabung dengan team tujuh." Lanjut Minato dengan alis berkerut karena Naruto tidak menanggilnya Tou-san seperti Menma.

" Ha'i Hokage-sama " balas Naruto.

Lalu Naruto pun beranjak pergi dari team sepuluh yang akan keluar ruangan untuk beristirahat setelah menerima tidak lupa pamit sambil berpesan pada Shikamaru untuk memegang uang bagiannya dari misi yang tadi dia jalani bersama.

Setelah Naruto berada di tempat team tujuh atau lebih tepatnya di samping saudara kembarnya.

" Kuharap kau bisa berguna Naruto."  
Bisik Menma pada Naruto.

" Kalau begitu panggil kliennya masuk " perintah sang Hokage entah pada siapa.

Lalu dari belakang team tujuh nampak seorang kakek-kakek yang memakai topi khas petani celana panjang sebetis berwarna cream juga baju tanpa lengan berwarna coklat memakai kacamata dan sebuah handuk kecil yang di sampirkan di lehernya serta sebuah botol entah itu bir atau apa yang jelas apapun yang di minum dari botol itu bisa membuatnya teler.

"Apa mereka yang akan mengawalku?-"

Sang klien bertanya pada Hokage.

" Mereka terlihat lemah apalagi bocah pendek itu." Lanjutnya sambil menatap Menma.

" Siapa yang kau panggil bocah pendek kakek tua ?" Tanya Menma bingung.

Untuk menjawab pertanyaan Menma ketiga rekannya berdiri bersisian dengan Menma.

Dam inilah hasil dari tes tinggi badan dadakan yang di lakukan ke empat Genin tersebut.  
Sasuke menempati posisi pertama disusul Sakura di tempat kedua dan urutan ketiga ada Naruto dan yang terakhir adalah Menma.

" Akan kuhajar kau kakek tua..." Teriak Menma kesal karena secara tidak langsung dirinya di anggap lebih lemah dari Naruto oleh sang klien.  
kalau dia di anggap sedikit lebih lemah dari Sasuke itu wajar tapi dia dianggap lebih lemah dari Naruto yang pada saat ujian kelulusan Genin saja tidak menonjol sama sekali karena dia lulus dengan nilai standar Genin beda dengan dia yang menyandang gelar ' Rookie Of The Year ' bersama sang rival Sasuke.

Aksi menghajar Menma pada kliennya mungkin terlaksana bila tidak di hentikan oleh suara dehem disertai tatapan tajam Hokage sekaligus ayahnya yang seolah-olah berkata ' Diam '.

" Baiklah Kalian semua aku tunggu di gerbang desa..." Ujar sang klien acuh sambil beranjak pergi tanpa pamit seakan tak peduli keadaan Menma yang panas lantaran ucapanya serta mengabaikan pemimpin desa yang berada di belakang team tujuh. ( Itulah namanya orang teler bro..)

" Baiklah team kalian punya waktu lima belas menit untuk persiapan lalu berkumpul di gerbang desa mengerti. " Perintah Kakashi pada team Geninnya sambil membaca buku orange kesayangannya.

Dan ke empat Genin itupun segera keluar untuk mempersiapkan diri mereka masing-masing yah walaupun Menma masih nampak kesal.

Minato lalu menatap Kakashi seakan memberi kode.

Dan di balas anggukan saja oleh Kakashi.

#Skip time Gerbang keluar masuk Desa Konoha.

Kini terlihat di tengah jalan keluar masuk desa Konoha telah berdiri beberapa orang diantaranya tiga anak remaja tanggung serta satu orang pria dewasa dan satu orang lagi pria yang bisa di kategorikan tidak muda dan terlihat mereka sedang menunggu sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

" Kenapa dia lama sekali..?" Ujar Sakura ' kalau dia sudah datang akan hajar dia' lanjutnya dalam hati.

" Kenapa kita tidak langsung berangkat saja Kakashi-sensei...?" Tanya Menma pada Kakashi yang tumben tidak telat.

" Hn aku setuju denganmu dobe." Dukung Sasuke karena dia mulai bosan.

" Haah..." Menghela nafas sejenak lalu Kakashi pun angkat bicara.

" Bersabarlah kalian semua dan Menma bukankah dia saudaramu kenapa dia tidak datang bersamamu? " Ujar sekaligus tanya Kakashi.

" Kakashi-sensei benar...,Kenapa kau dan Naruto tidak datang bersama kaliankan saudara." Ucap Sakura pada Menma.

Yap Naruto adalah nama orang yang di tunggu team tujuh untuk memulai misi Rank-C pertama mereka.

" Mentang-mentang aku saudaranya bukan berarti aku harus datang bersamanya Kakashi-sensei,lagian pas keluar dari tempat melaporkan misi dia langsung memisahkan diri dariku saat menuju rumah apa maksudmu memanggilku dobe Sasuke-teme" jawab Menma untuk pertanyaan yang di berikan Sakura dan Kakashi serta di iringi protes pada Sasuke.

"Hn" Gumam Sasuke seakan tak peduli walaupun Menma mengumbar aura hitam serta perempatan yang tercetak di pelipisnya.

Perkelahian mungkin akan terjadi jika saja Sakura tidak melerai kedua rekannya.

Lalu Kakashi mengalihkan matanya dari buku orange kesayangannya ke arah jalan desa dan di melihat Naruto yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya serta teamnya.

" Kenapa kau terlambat? " tanya Kakashi.

" Maaf aku terlambat karena di perjalanan ku menuju gerbang desa aku melihat kucing hitam karena aku tak mau kena sial maka aku mencari jalan lain tapi aku malah tersesat di sebuah kedai bertuliskan Ramen Ichiraku." Jawab Naruto datar.

Sweatdrop berjamaah di lakukan oleh ke lima orang tersebut atas alasan yang di berikan Naruto.

'Jawabannya mirip Kakashi-sensei' batin ketiga Genin tersebut.

' Yare-yare ' batin Kakashi.

Melihat keadaan teamnya yang mulai kondusif Kakashi pun angkat bicara.

" Baiklah berhubung semuanya telah berkumpul alangkah baiknya sebelum kita berangkat kita memperkenalkan diri dulu pada klien." Ucap Kakashi.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura mohon bantuannya." Ucap Sakura di sertai senyum.

" Namaku Namikaze Menma calon Hokage masa depan." Ucap Menma dengan kadar kepercayaan diri yang melewati batas sambil mengusap hadiah dari Sakura di kepalanya hasil debat dengan Sasuke.

" Hn...Uchiha Sasuke " Ucap Sasuke datar.

" Panggil saja aku Naruto " Ucap Naruto datar seperti Sasuke.

' kenapa dia tidak menyebutkan marga sensei/keluarganya?dan apa dia tidak punya ekspresi lain?' batin ketiga orang berbeda usia tersebut ketika Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya.( Ngaca woy lu juga sama aja kaya dia Sasuke. )

" Dan namaku Hatake Kakashi ketua team tujuh." Ujar Kakashi disertai eye smile.

Setelah semua anggota team tujuh beserta Naruto memperkenalkan diri klien mereka pun ikut mengenalkan diri.

" Namaku Tazuna pembuat jembatan dari desa Nami no kuni " balas sang klien yang entah dengan cara apa dia sudah sembuh dari acara telernya dalam kurun waktu setengah jam.

"Baiklah team ayo berangkat..." seru Kakashi.

" Ya/Hn "

.

.

Sudah dua jam berlalu.  
Saat ini team tujuh bersama Naruto dan Tazuna sedang berjalan santai menuju desa Nami no kuni dengan posisi Menma berada di depan ( Karena keinginannya sendiri ) di samping kiri ada Sasuke lalu di samping kanan ada Naruto dan di belakang ada Sakura yang di ikuti Kakashi sedangkan Tazuna berada di tengah. Suasana hening sepanjang perjalanan ini membuat Naruto curiga.  
Apa lagi setelah Naruto beserta team tujuh dan Tazuna melewati sebuah genangan air beberapa puluh meter di belakang Kakashi.

SYUT

TRANK

sebuah kunai yang melesat ke arah Tazuna tapi berhasil di tangkis oleh Naruto.  
Lalu Naruto pun melihat kearah dimana kunai tadi muncul.

Kyaaa..!

Suara jeritan Sakura membuat Naruto menengokan kepalanya kesamping kanannya.  
Dia pun melihat Sakura telah terduduk dengan tatapan horor bercampur shock melihat ke arah belakang di mana Kakashi berjalan sambil membaca.  
Sakura bukan ngeri melihat Kakashi berjalan sambil membaca tapi dia ngeri melihat bagian atas Tubuh Kakashi yang terjatuh tapi tidak dengan bagian pinggul sampai kaki yang masih kokoh berdiri.  
Lalu bagaimana respon Menma dan Sasuke.  
Mereka berdua hanya bisa terdiam membisu.  
Menma terdiam karena ini adalah kali pertamanya melihat pembunuhan dan untuk alasan Sasuke terdiam itu karena dia teringat kembali tragedi pembantaian Clan Uchiha yang di lakukan oleh kakaknya Uchiha Itachi dan membuat Itachi menjadi missing-nin Rank-S sekaligus membuat Sasuke menjadi satu-satunya di Konoha.

Tapi mereka berdua langsung tersadar ketika Naruto berteriak.

" Menma, Sasuke tetap fokus!"

Setelah itu Menma dan Sasuke memasang posisi Siaga di dekat Tazuna sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

" Sadar Sakura! " teriak Naruto sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Sakura yang masih membeku.

Sadar jika usahanya sia-sia Naruto pun berdiri di depan Sakura karena melihat seorang ninja yang memakai topeng besi melesat ke arahnya menengok sedikit ke belakang Naruto melihat Menma dan Sasuke sudah mulai melawan seorang ninja dengan topeng besi yang hampir sama dengan ninja yang sedang berlari kearahnya.  
Saat jarak antara Naruto dengan ninja yang dia asumsi kan penyerang kliennya itu mulai menipis Naruto pun menarik kunai yang ada di paha kanannya dan langsung menyongsong sang penyerang.

TRINK

suara kunai Naruto beradu dengan cakar tajam sang ninja penyerang.

Lalu Naruto pun melompat mundur ketika melalui ujung matanya dia melihat sebuah tinju penuh tenaga yang mengincar ulu hatinya.

WUSH

TAP

tak ingin lawannya menguasai alur serangan Naruto pun kembali berlari kedepan dengan dua shuriken terselip di tangan kirinya yang siap di lemparankan.

Seeet

TRANK TRANK

kedua shuriken itu di tangkis dengan mudah oleh lawannya menggunakan sarung tangan besi berbentuk cakar lalu sang lawan pun berniat melancarkan sebuah pukulan lurus mengincar wajah Naruto yang mulai mendekati jangkauan tangannya.  
tak mau mendapat bogem mentah dari sarung tangan besi sang lawan yang bisa mengakibatkan mukanya hancur Naruto pun melompat ke atas melewati kepala lawannya sambil melemparkan kunai yang ada di tangan kanannya.  
Ketika melihat sebuah kunai yang di lemparkan bocah Genin yang melawannya meluncur di atas kepala dia hanya menggeserkan sedikit badannya untuk membiarkan kunai itu menancap di tanah lalu dia pun mengeluarkan senjata tersembunyi di sarung tangan besinya yang berbentuk seperti rantai tapi dengan sisi serta ujung rantai tersebut tajam setajam pisau.  
Ninja penyerang Naruto melakukan itu karena dia ingin menyelesaikan pertarungan ini dengan cepat.

TAP

SREEK

Ketika Naruto mendarat dia langsung menyeimbangkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah lawannya dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya setelah melihat sang lawan menyabetkan senjata yang keluar dan seperti terhubung dengan sarung tangan besinya yang berbentuk rantai sepanjang kurang lebih satu setengah meter mengincar lehernya.

Sedetik setelah rantai lawannya melewati atas kepalanya Naruto pun merangsek maju ketika melihat sedikit celah untuk dia melancarkan serangan.

Tapi ternyata lawan Naruto yang menyadari akan adanya serangan dadakan hanya menggeserkan badannya ke samping lalu menendang punggung Naruto keras hingga Naruto terlempar kembali ke tempat Tazuna serta Sakura yang telah sadar dari acara shocknya dan sudah dalam posisi siaga di dekat Tazuna.  
Tapi di saat Naruto terlempar dia mengucapkan satu kata dengan nada pelan.

Katsu

DUARRR!

Tanpa di sadari oleh sang lawan kunai yang menancap di tanah hasil lemparan Naruto ketika dia melompati atas kepalanya telah terlilit sebuah kertas peledak.

Naruto pun berdiri dan mengelap keringat di dahinya dan bergumam

" Berhasilkah..?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Kita tinggalkan sejenak pertarungan Naruto dan beralih ke arah belakang Naruto lebih tepatnya ke arah Menma dan Sasuke.

Kini terlihat tubuh Menma dan Sasuke sedikit membungkuk dengan deru nafas kurang teratur khusus untuk Menma, Naruto melihat dia memegangi bahu kanannya.  
' Mungkin terkena senjata sang lawan ' fikir Naruto.  
Lalu di depan mereka berdua terlihat rekan dari ninja yang di lawan Naruto tergeletak pingsan dan tepat di depan Menma dan Sasuke seorang pria berambut silver yang berdiri sambil membaca buku di depan ninja yang di lawan Menma dan Sasuke.

#Flashback on.

Pertarungan Menma dan Sasuke melawan ninja tak di kenal.

Setelah mendengar teriakan Sakura Menma dan Sasuke pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura lalu sedikit menggeserkan mata mereka kearah mana Sakura melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya berteriak.

Lalu mereka berdua pun terdiam ( untuk alasannya baca aja di atas ).

Mereka berdua pun tersadar dari lamunan mereka setelah Naruto berteriak.

" Menma, Sasuke tetap fokus! ".

Setelah menarik nafas panjang Menma dan Sasuke menengok kearah Naruto yang sedang berusaha menyadarkan Sakura lantas mereka pun mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah masing- masing ( maksudnya Memma menatap Sasuke begitupun sebaliknya ) lalu mulai berbalik badan ketika merasakan bahaya datang.

Dan benar saja ketika mereka berdua membalikan badan mereka berdua telah di sambut oleh beberapa buah shuriken yang melesat ketempat mereka berdua berdiri. Tak ingin jadi papan target shuriken-shuriken tersebut Menma dan Sasuke mencabut kunai yang ada di paha kanan mereka dan menangkis semua shuriken itu.

TRANK TRANK TRANK

Setelah menangkis semua shuriken tersebut Menma pun merangsek maju tidak lupa membuat segel tangan * Kage Bunshin No Jutsu *

POFT POFT POFT POFT

Muncul empat klon Menma yang berlari beriringan dengannya berniat mengeroyok sang lawan dan baku hantampun terjadi.  
Dan untuk Sasuke di sekarang ini tengah menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyerang.  
Ketika melihat celah menyerang Sasuke mulai merangkai segel tangan saat semua bunshin Menma terkena sabetan senjata sejenis rantai yang keluar dari bagian atas sarung tangan besi lawanya dengan sisi serta ujung yang tajam.  
Saat semua bunshin Menma menghilang dan meninggalkan kepulan asap tebal Sasuke sudah siap melancarkan serangan dia lalu berteriak kearah Menma.

" Dobe..! "

Saat suara Sasuke terdengar nyaring di telinga Menma.  
Dia pun melompat mundur mengambil jarak aman dari jutsu yang akan di berikan Sasuke kepada lawan mereka berdua.

* KATON : GOKAKYU NO JUTSU *

Swushh

Sebuah semburan api besar meluncur kearah kepulan asap di mana lawan mereka berada.

Setelah menunggu api dari jutsu Sasuke mulai padam mereka berdua pun menyiagakan diri mereka masing-masing ketika melihat lawan mereka menghilang. ( yang pertama siaga adalah Sasuke karena dia yakin musuhnya belum kalah serta dia tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama saat dia melawan Kakashi dan Menma hanya mengikuti Sasuke saja )

Melirik kesekitatnya Sasuke dan Menma tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan musuh lalu Sasuke melihat keatas dan berteriak.

" Menghindar !"

Dengan respon yang lumayan Sasuke berhasil menghindari sebuah rantai yang di lesatkan lurus kearahnya tapi naas bagi Menma karena dia terlambat menghindar sehingga bahu kanannya tersayat oleh sisi tajam rantai tersebut.

Dengan memegangi bahu kanannya Menma berniat melancarkan serangan balasan tapi terhenti saat mendengar suara.

" Yo...,maaf terlambat " ucap orang tersebut setelah membuat lawan Menma dan Sasuke pingsan.

#Flashback off.

Setelah melihat keadaan Menma serta Sasuke dia mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah depan dia mulai menyiagakan badannya lagi saat melihat sesosok bayangan yang berjalan di depannya menembus kepulan asap hasil ledakan dari kunai yang terlilit kertas peledak yang beberapa saat yang lalu di lakukan oleh Naruto untuk menumbangkan lawannya.  
Naruto pun menurunkan kuda-kudanya ketika melihat dengan jelas sosok yang berjalan menembus kepulan asap dengan tangan kiri memegang buku bersampul orange dan tangan kanan memegang kerah pakaian lawan Naruto dalam keadaan pingsan tersebut,Lalu Naruto pun berujar.

" Kau terlambat Kakashi-sensei "

" Ma ma ma...tapi sepertinya keadaan kalian baik-baik saja" Jawab Kakashi dengan eye smile andalannya.

Percakapan diatas juga terjadi dengan Klon Kakashi yang ada di hadapan Menma serta Sasuke yang menjadi perbedaan adalah Menma dan Sasuke yang shock karena sensei yang dia anggap tewas masih hidup.

Setelah acara tanya jawab antara Kakashi dan Genin didikannya minus Naruto yang sudah dalam posisi diam tak bersuara,Kakashi pun mulai bertanya pada Tazuna.

" Jadi bisa jelaskan kenapa kedua missing-nin Rank-C itu-" Tanya Kakashi sambil menunjukkan jarinya kearah pohon di samping kirinya yang telah tertempel dua orang ninja yang tadi menyerang team tujuh dan Naruto.  
"-menyerangmu Tazuna-san ? " lanjutnya.  
Dengan gugup Tazuna pun menjawab.  
" A-Aku tidak tau,m-mungkin mereka mengincar salah seorang dari kalian." Elaknya.

" Tidak mungkin " Naruto mulai angkat bicara.

" saat aku menangkis serangan pertama sudah terlihat jelas arah serangan itu menuju kearah anda Tazuna-san." Bantah Naruto.

Saat menerima pandangan intimidasi dari dua orang di depannya Tazuna pun menghela nafas panjang.

" Haaah...baiklah begini ceritanya-"  
( skip sajalah soalnya gue males ngetiknya ).

Setelah mendengar cerita Tazuna,Kakashi pun mulai bicara.

" Kau tau Tazuna-san misi ini seharusnya di kategorikan misi Rank-A bukan Rank-C." Ucap Kakashi.

" Ya aku tau itu Kakashi-san,tapi mau bagaimana lagi uang tabunganku dan beberapa warga Nami no kuni tidak bisa mengkategorikan misi ini di atas Rank-C." Ucap lirih Tazuna.

" Jadi tidak masalah bagiku jika kalian semua meninggalkan orang tua ini dalam perjalanan pulangnya dan berharap sampai dengan selamat kembali ke rumah untuk menemui anak dan cucunya." Lanjutnya dengan meneteskan air mata ( buaya ).

Lalu Kakashi berbalik kearah belakang tepatnya ketempat dimana teamnya berada dan memberi isyarat agar berkumpul.

" Bagaimana menurut kalian ? " Tanya Kakashi kearah team Geninnya.

" Tentu saja aku akan tetap melanjutkan misi ini Kakashi-sensei." Jawab Menma setelah mengobati bahu kanannya yang terluka akibat kelengahanya dan dia bantu oleh Sakura mengobati luka tersebut.

" Hn...aku setuju denganmu dobe." Jawab Sasuke sambil sedikit tersenyum karena mungkin dia akan mendapati lawan yang tangguh.

" A-aku juga akan melanjutkan misi ini Kakashi-sensei." Meski Sakura ragu tapi dia tetap akab melanjutkan misi ini karena tak ingin membuat kedua rekanya terutama Sasuke kecewa.  
Dan untuk Naruto " Terserah " itulah jawabannya.  
Setelah merundingkan masalah perubahan tingkat misi dengan anggota teamnya Kakashi pun mulai menghampiri Tazuna.

" Baiklah Tazuna-san kami bersedia melanjutkan misi ini." Ujar Kakashi dengan eye smilenya.

#Skip time.

Setelah beberapa jam menerobos hutan yang berkabut akhirnya mereka berenam telah sampai di daerah Nami no kuni,lalu mereka semua menaiki sebuah perahu yang di pesan Tazuna waktu dia menyebrangi perairan Nami no kuni ke desa Konoha,diatas perahu tersebut Menma dan Sakura berdecak kagum ketika perahu yang di tumpangi mereka melewati sebuah jembatan besar yang masih dalam proses pembangunan.  
Setengah jam berlalu tak terasa mereka telah sampai di seberang tepat di pinggiran desa Nami.  
Mereka berenam pun kembali berjalan karena menurut info dari Tazuna rumah tempat Tazuna serta anak dan cucunya tinggal tidak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

Baru saja mereka berenam memasuki kawasan hutan desa Nami.  
Mereka berlima terkejut dengan teriakan Kakashi.

" Merunduk! "

SWUSH...

Mereka semua pun merunduk termasuk Sakura yang hampir saja jadi korban kalau saja Kakashi tidak berada di dekatnya dan terlihatlah Sebuah pedang besar melewati atas kepala mereka.

STAB.

Setelah pedag itu tidak berhasil memotong tubuh mereka berenam pedang besar itu menancap di sebuah pohon besar di depan mereka.

TAP

Lalu diatas pedang besar tersebut telah berdiri seorang pria dewasa dengan tatapan meremehkan melihat lawannya kali ini.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf karena terlambat update karena gue mengerjakan Fic ini melalui perangkat HP alias Handphone dan juga gue gx punya banyak waktu luang ( gx ada ilham waktu mau lanjutin ni fict dan juga penyakit malas gue sering kambuh ).  
Serta mohon maaf kalau SFX JUTSU Dan lain sebagainya terlihat aneh dan gue juga gx bisa janji update cepet. ( gomene~ sambil bungkuk 90 derajat )  
Tanks yang udah kasih masukan dan salam jari tengah buat para Flamers.

See ya in the next Chap.

Don't forget to review this chap...

Ardy Silver out... 


End file.
